Subconscious Desires
by RubberDuckies
Summary: Naruto finds himself in an odd place, where he meets an odd man who seduces him and makes a demand. YAOI Kyuubi x Naruto PWP


**Hey, guys, been a while since I posted anything on this site...So here's some KyuuNaru pr0n to make up for it!:D Written for YuukoUchiha on y!gallery, because I am her willing and faithful bitch now:3 Enjoy!**

The sun beat down on his back like a physical weight. It had been nice at first, lying on his belly—stark naked—in the warm sand, working on his perfect tan for the benefit of whomever would seen him naked next. He didn't know who that would be as of yet, but that was neither here nor there. It would come in handy eventually and that was all that mattered.

Honestly, Naruto wanted to get in the ocean and swim. The waves licking up the shore were more than a little tempting, and Naruto had tried to get in the water, but it just wasn't going to happen. It was too cold. And it smelled funny. It looked like the most beautiful tropical ocean you've ever seen, and yet it felt and smelled like the Arctic Ocean and Red Sea combined. There was no way Naruto could cool off in it—that is, not unless he wanted to turn into a human popsicle.

Naruto rolled onto his back and sat up—not the best idea since he wasn't wearing any swim trunks, which would allow the sand to easily find its way to where the sun didn't shine. It didn't really matter though; the sand would find its way there anyway—it always did.

He glared out at the frigid ocean. How was it that the sun managed to bake everything to a crisp, and yet didn't affect the water at all? It should feel like bath-water, but instead, when you stepped from the dry sand to the wet, it was like stepping from a rain forest in the middle of summer to the very coldest part of Antarctica.

It was downright disheartening. And odd. The whole thing was weird, but Naruto didn't actually think it was weird—which was the weird thing. Rather than thinking his surroundings were weird, he thought it was weird that he _didn't_ think they were. It should have concerned him, but he felt completely at ease, like totally empty landscapes and oceans that didn't warm in the sun were perfectly normal. But it didn't really matter, because Naruto was _hot_, and there was a whole ocean he couldn't swim in right in front of him. It was _torture_.

It wouldn't have been so bad if there had been someone there to pass the time with. But Naruto wasn't so lucky. As far as the eye could see in every direction, there was nothing but empty sand, empty ocean, or empty sky. No one to play volleyball with. No one to bury in the sand. No one to toss into freezing water and laugh at when they screamed like a little girl from the shock of cold…

And then there was something cold—though delightfully so—gliding over the skin of his back.

Naruto scrambled forward onto his knees in surprise and whipped around rather ungracefully to see who or what the hell had just licked him. He was further surprised to find a man crouching behind him, a beautiful man who looked less like he should be modeling for a 16th century painting and more like he should be covered in leather and brandishing a whip—though he was just as naked as Naruto was, as it happened. He was about Naruto's height with fiery red hair that trailed messily down to his waist and matched his eyes that were filled with mischief and danger.

Naruto was about to ask the man who he was, where he'd come from, what he thought he was doing licking strangers , and how the hell he'd managed to sneak up on Naruto like that, but just then the man took half a step forward and pressed something cold and wet to his cheek. Naruto flinched, but relaxed when he realized the thing was only an ice-cube. It felt good on his overheated skin and he found himself wishing the man would run the delectable cold of the ice all over the rest of his body.

The man smiled silkily and took another half-step forward to blow lightly on the wet trail the ice had left behind on his skin. Naruto shivered and the man's smiled morphed into a wicked grin.

The grin should have alarmed Naruto. Actually, he should have been putting rather a lot of distance between himself and the strange, naked man who was coming-on to him on a deserted beach that lead to an ocean that didn't warm in the blazing sun. It was all very unusual, and yet Naruto found himself feeling like it was very _usual_. So instead of backing up and asking several questions he would normally want answers to, Naruto leaned towards the man and sucked his bottom lip into his mouth.

The next thing Naruto knew, he was flat on his back with an orange beach towel beneath him. The man was above him, lifting his legs up and apart with eager impatience.

"Well, geez," Naruto said, "you don't waste time, do you? I didn't even get a real kiss…"

The man glanced up at him momentarily, his eyes ablaze. He cocked his head to the side to regard Naruto for a moment longer and then unceremoniously leaned down over him to shove his tongue into his mouth.

Naruto had expected this—though he couldn't say how or why. But rather than think about it further, he simply wrapped his legs around the man and kissed him back with the same impatient but passionate fervor. Their tongues danced and fought—their teeth coming into play—until the man's hand came up and pressed the ice-cube to Naruto's right nipple. Naruto gasped in response, pressing his head back into the sand. The man's hot mouth closed over his other nipple and Naruto moaned at the opposing sensations.

The man growled deep in his chest, pleased with Naruto's reaction.

"What's your name?" Naruto asked with another gasp when the man bit down on the nipple in his mouth. "I want to know what you call you when I scream." Naruto wasn't normally a screamer when it came to sex, but he felt like this instance would be an exception.

Rather than answering, the man simply pulled back and looked down at Naruto. The blond gazed back at him and all of a sudden felt completely debauched. They hadn't done much of anything yet, but Naruto was panting, his body on fire, sweating; his cock was hard as a rock, dripping pre-cum; and pleasure, heated and coiled to strike, swirled in his belly.

"My name?" the man said thoughtfully as he lifted Naruto's hips and spread his thighs a little wider. It was the first time he'd spoken a word and his voice—a deeper than deep growl—sent thrills down Naruto's spine. "You already know my name," he whispered just before plunging his cock as far as he could into Naruto's apparently already prepared hole.

Naruto cried out, his back arching up off the ground as an intense wave of pleasure coursed through him. The man gave him no time to adjust and simply began pounding into Naruto, which the blond had absolutely no qualms with. He fisted the towel beneath him and tried to remember how to breathe without moaning, groaning, or whimpering with every exhale. It wasn't easy.

"Say my name," the man growled into his ear, accentuating his demand with a particularly vicious thrust. The clap of their flesh slamming against each other was deafening on the otherwise silent beach.

It took Naruto a few moments to gather up enough brain cells to formulate a response. "But I don't know your name," he said, arms coming up to wrap around the man's shoulders. His fingers dug into the man's back and dragged slowly downwards, drawing blood and pulling his long hair.

The man growled warningly. "Say it!" he commanded.

"Tell me your name and I'll say it as many times as you want!" Naruto pleaded as he struggled to keep up with the man's quickening pace. Their bodies had moved so perfectly together before, but now Naruto was faltering. His body was tightening, readying for release. He wasn't going to last much longer.

"You know it already!" the man snarled. "Now say it!"

"But I—"

The man cut off his protest by sinking his suddenly very sharp teeth into Naruto's exposed neck.

Naruto cried out in pain. All the pleasure he'd been reveling in abruptly disappeared and all he felt was the pain throbbing in his neck. He pulled at the man's hair, trying to get him to let go, but that just made it hurt more, so he did the only other thing he could think to do. He went limp and whimpered helplessly for the man to let him go. Naruto wasn't exactly the give-up-and-whimper type, but everything seemed to be going strangely lately, so he didn't question it—he just questioned why he wasn't questioning it.

The man growled with his teeth still in Naruto's neck and sucked at the blood gushing into his mouth greedily.

"Please let go," Naruto whispered, nails digging at the man's back again. "It hurts."

"Say my name," the man said around the hunk of flesh in his mouth.

Naruto would have complained and possibly begged further, but the man's hips started moving again—though he never released Naruto's neck—and the pleasure returned in full force as if it had never gone. The pain was a dull ache in the background until Naruto moaned, and then it hurt again. It was hard not to moan. _Very_ hard.

"If you don't say my name, I'll rip your throat out when you cum," the man warned and then thrust faster, almost as if he _wanted_ Naruto to cum without saying his name so he could make good on his threat.

Naruto thought furiously—or tried to anyway—of what the man's name could be. How could he possibly know his name since they'd never met before? Naruto definitely would have remembered meeting this man. Hell, he'd remember just _seeing_ this man. He wasn't easily forgettable. So where? Where had they met? What was his name?

It was too late. Naruto's body stiffened just before his orgasm hit and the pleasure in his belly expanded to encompass his entire body. His eyes flew open, and Naruto was able to take in that the man had grown fox ears and more bushy tails than he could count at the moment. While he was sure they hadn't been there before, Naruto wasn't surprised to see the new additions to his lover and was rather glad they were there. He knew who the man was now.

Just as his orgasm began coursing through him, Naruto screamed. He screamed the man's name once, twice, three times, and a few times more just for good measure. The pain in his neck disappeared and for a few excruciatingly wonderful seconds, Naruto knew bliss.

And then he opened his eyes—his real eyes. He wasn't on a roasting beach by a frigid ocean looking up at a cloudless, _sunless_ sky; he never had been. He was in his bedroom, in his bed, tangled in his sheets on his belly with a pillow—now thoroughly soiled—jammed between his thighs.

He gave himself a moment to pant and reorient himself before pulling his knees up to sit on his haunches.

"Weird," he whispered to himself once he'd calmed down.

Absently stroking the seal on his belly, Naruto lay down again and tried to go back to sleep.

**Hope you liked!^_^**


End file.
